


Hand to Hand, Eye to Eye

by WitchWarren



Series: 30 Day Qrowin OTP Challenge [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 1 - Holding Hands, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWarren/pseuds/WitchWarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trouble with having close bosses was sometimes you were thrown together with their employees when you didn't want to be.</p>
<p>Like running into a certain high-ranking Altas officer the night after you humiliate her infront of her boss and half of the Vytal festival.</p>
<p>Seriously, it was like a playdate with your parents' friends' kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand to Hand, Eye to Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted at FanFiction.Net

“I’m not mad.”

Qrow shot her an incredulous look.

“Alright I’m…vexed. But at myself rather than you; looking back on the fight that was an impressive display of tactics.”

He almost fell over.

Winter raised an eyebrow at his obvious mystification. It spoke volumes, that eyebrow. All of it dripping with disdain as she clarified; “I can respect and abhor outright manipulation.”

“Hey now,” Qrow spread his hands in a gesture of negation, “It wasn’t—”

“A fight picked purposely with the combined objectives of undermining the General, our forces, and my place in that meeting as a respected officer of high ranking? With an added bonus of helping you argue your case against us.”

His hands lowered and wine red eyes flicked away from ice blue. After a long moment of silence ice blue closed and she sighed.

“It was—”

“It was chess, Qrow. Have more respect for my intelligence by admitting that you used me as a pawn in your game against General Ironwood.” She smiled as he subsided. Bittersweet and disappointed.

He caught her hand as she walked past, a low burn of shame in his throat. “Winter—”

“The sad part is that you escape reprimand in this scenario; it is suddenly _my_ responsibility to adapt to _your_ alcoholism and immaturity. I get labelled as a ‘sensitive _female_ ’” she spat the last, all the aspersions on her gender and her as an individual (and as a Schnee) apparent in those bitten off syllables. “And I am taken less seriously as a result. Not just for this incident but from here on out. A characteristic that may become a liability in the field later in future.”

Winter stated all of this, as she had the entire conversation; in a low, emotionless voice. Qrow didn’t like it, or the fact that she wouldn’t look at him. It wasn’t right. No one else could meet and match her for passion.

“I am not gonna apologise.” Because he wouldn’t. He _wouldn’t_. It had been necessary. Winter nodded like she accepted that and no. Just no.

“I have always respected your Zui Quan fighting style,” Winter continued, like a briskly formal report or a boring anecdote. “Truly. I’ve admired the way you go so underestimated despite the calibre of your skill and experience. This incident is merely another example of you using that to your advantage.”

Even through her gloves Winter’s hand was hot. Qrow only noticed that after she pulled away, the briskness of her dismissal and departure leaving him cold to the core.


End file.
